


Loved by Claus

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [10]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Vic is still unhappy with Lucas after his and Andy's little dalliance but Vic is not prepared to be seduced by a stranger.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	Loved by Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).



> Happy Tuesday, eight days to Christmas.

Lucas was still in Vic’s bad books. Vic knew he or Andy were not at fault, but it still stung that Andy had man handled Lucas’s manhood. No other woman is supposed to touch it except for her.

The other night when she feigned illness she wanted to punish him by giving her rough sex. Instead Lucas punished her in the most delightful, euphoric way. Like a woman who is adored, respected and loved. Lucas had made love to her in a way he had never done so before. 

He had kissed her all over, not rushing but painstakingly gave every inch of her body the love she so deserved from the man she is in love with. She felt impatient for him to give her more and when he did she had the best spine numbing, toe curling orgasms she has ever experienced.

Vic began to wonder why the incident with Andy lead him to show her that type of love. Was he guilty because he had enjoyed Andy fondling him or was he frightened that he would lose her?

Vic was still upset by the episode last week and had ignored Lucas attempts of communication. She wanted to punish him by restricting physical and emotional contact. She had not seen him in five days and was going to make him wait a while longer.

It is days away from Christmas, a happy time of year, but Vic was unhappy. Vic’s bunk in her bunk room was broken. One too many sexual delights busting the base of the bunk. So she went and laid on Maya’s, who swapped shifts with Rodriguez from B Shift. He was currently out on aid car duty.

Vic fell into a deep sleep and woke to find her hands tied to the bed post. She was fully naked on the bed. Vic started to struggle with the ties that bind her.

“Relax, close your eyes, Hughes.” Came a gruff voice.

It was not Lucas’s. A tall figure came out of the shadows of the darkened room. Whoever it was is dressed in a Santa suit, beard, hat and that Santa mask.

“Lucas is that you?” Vic asks frightened.

“Lucas as in Lucas Ripley?” The voice says in surprise. “No I am not Lucas.” He growled.

“Who are you?” Vic’s voice trembled.

“Claus?"

“Claus as in Santa?”

“Yes! Forget Lucas, forget Sacul all you need is Claus.” The voice was sharp.

The way the man spoke turned Vic on. His pitch was jagged. She could not see any evidence of skin tone. He was completely covered including his hands as he wore black gloves.

“Claus what are you going to do with me?” Vic asks with caution.

“Show you love, you deserve to be loved by me.”

“I am in a relationship with the most amazing man who loves me completely. I don’t need to be loved by you.” Vic shouts at him.

“But you do.” Came his husky reply.

“I can’t.”

“You can Hughes. You're tied up and you won’t be able to fight back.”

“I can scream?” Vic says calmly.

“I’ll have my mouth on yours and you will be blind folded.” Claus warned.

Claus took out a blindfold from his right pocket. Vic became worried again. She knew Lucas was left-handed, so the blindfold should have been in his left pocket.

“Claus I’m scared, I don’t want to betray Lucas.” Vic says afraid.

“Hughes, there is no need to be scared. I will be gentle with you and make you forget Lucas.” Claus says seductively, making Vic’s stomach flutter.

She can’t be turned on by this man, whoever he was. She could not help but feel attracted to this man and fear him at the same time.

“Close your eyes.” He whispers into her ear.

Vic does as she is told tempted by this man. His bare hands touch her face as he places the blindfold over her eyes. Vic’s body trembles in fear and lust. She wants to be touched.

Claus places his warm hands on both of her breasts and gently massages them. The bunk squeaks as he places his frame over her, kneeling between her spread legs. He tongue licks her belly button as his tongue ascends upwards to her breastbone. One at a time Claus’s mouth suckles on both her nipples. The sensation sending a chill down Vic’s spine.

This was not Lucas as she was hoping it would be because she would have felt his whiskers on his chin, but there were none.

“Help!” Vic tries to shout out, but it came out a muffled whisper.

“Hughes!” Claus warns covering her mouth with his and his tongue pries open Vic’s lips for his tongue to enter and she allows it to tangle with hers.

The kissing style was different from Lucas’s. Who the hell is this Vic wonders as the kiss deepens and Vic settles into it kissing back wanting more, the guilt of betrayal disappearing as her arousal for this stranger grows stronger.

His right hand moves from her breast down to her womanhood and enters two finger into her warm core. The movement is slow to begin with until her sweet first moan motions him to plunge another finger in and go faster.

“Do you want more Hughes?” Claus’s deep voice asks.

“Yes!” Came the breathless reply.

Claus starts licking Vic’s inner thighs working his tongue up to join the three fingers in her lady love. Another moan escapes Vic’s mouth. His head moves around giving Vic a good lick.

Lucas was a great, amazing lover but this man was exceptional in every way. Vic starts to feel her first wave of release quickly followed by another as her soft moans could only be heard by the man making her whimper. He laughs at her sounds and this makes Vic smile.

“Hughes do you want me to give you my love tool?”

“Lucas give me your squeaky toy instead.”

The laugh comes again as Vic’s blindfold was released and looking down at Vic with all the love in the world was her man Lucas, who was beardless, almost hairless with a buzz cut and had a twinkle in his blue eyes.

”I guess my laugh gave me away.” He tells her before asking “Do you want Claus’s love tool now?”

“Lucas what have you done to your hair, your beard. You look different. I have to get used to the new look. So you know there is only one man I want to make love to me and that is Lucas.”

“My hair well grow back as will my beard. Claus needed a look of his own and Claus is Lucas just the letters are jumbled around." Lucas says smiling at her.

“I will let Claus stay until Lucas reappears back to his normal look." Vic tells him then asks "How did you know I would be in Maya’s bunk-room and what about those new lovemaking skills?”

“I was following you around the station intending to capture you in your room, but it is exciting to do it on another person’s bunk. Since you have been ignoring me the past five days I read up on sexual techniques to keep it interesting. I have been practicing with my pillow.” He smirks.

Vic giggles “Oh you need to show me more skills, proceed Lucas, Oh pretty please.”

“So are you still angry with me after you allowed a stranger to touch you inappropriately?” Lucas looks at her with slight hesitation.

“I knew it was you all a long.” She lied watching him look around the room. She now knew how he felt.

“Damnation. No tissue box.” Lucas pouts.

“Lucas I need your toy now, forget the tissues.” Vic smiles making him kiss her like never before until tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Vicley


End file.
